


Beloved

by ihrt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming of Age, Draco Malfoy-centric, Forgiveness, Friendship, Hogwarts, Next-Gen, Personal Growth, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Neville Longbottom, Second Chances, Students, Teachers, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihrt/pseuds/ihrt
Summary: Professor Malfoy is the Defense teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His neutral expression tries to hide a gentle voice and small smile when a student has done a job well done. His students seek that particular smile as they do their best in his class.Professor Malfoy is surprisingly beloved by his students and he, thought he may deny it, has a pride for them."Teddy sat at a desk like the rest of the students, and they all nervously waited for him to speak. "Good morning, I'll take class attendance, and then we can begin," he said. Teddy perked a little; his voice was gentle even though he didn't smile. He wasn't scowling either, though."May become a collection of stories involving Draco as a teacher and the next gen kids and their parents.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom & Draco Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	1. Theodore "Teddy" Lupin

Teddy was honestly a little frightened to go into his Defense Magic class. His teacher was the infamous Draco Malfoy; he had heard so many stories from his godfather about their rivalry. 

He filed in with the rest of his house, Ravenclaw, then Gryffindors also filed in. 

Mr. Malfoy was shorter than he expected him to be, probably a little shorter than even Harry. His cloaks were light blue. He had silky blonde hair, not at all slicked back like he thought it might be. His eyes were icy blue, but his gaze was not cold. 

Teddy sat at a desk like the rest of the students, and they all nervously waited for him to speak. "Good morning, I'll take class attendance, and then we can begin," he said. Teddy perked a little; his voice was gentle even though he didn't smile. He wasn't scowling either, though. 

Once he finished attendance, he set his clipboard down. "My name is Draco Malfoy, to you all, Professor Malfoy. In this class, you will defense spells, learn about some potential threats, and learn offensive spells only to be used in emergencies," the Professor look was stern for a moment. "Today, we are going to learn the best and most useful defense spell. Come and stand around me," everyone got up.

He cleared the desks immediately to the walls "anyone with any knowledge on such a spell?" he asked.

A girl in front of Teddy raised her hand, and he called on her "stupefy?" she asked. 

"Good guess, but no, does anyone have any other guesses?" Professor Malfoy asked. Teddy hesitated then raised his hand "yes, Mr. Lupin?" he asked. 

Teddy flushed "um, is it the disarming spell?" he asked.

Professor Malfoy smiled at him then, the first one since they'd all entered. "That is correct, 5 points for Ravenclaw. The most useful spell in defense is expelliarmus," he said. Everyone groaned "do you disagree with me? It's alright if you do."

"Professor," a boy on the Gryffindor side raised his hand "there's no way it's the most powerful. There are all sorts of spells that work better, right?" he asked. 

"And by working, you mean that there are spells that do more damage?" Professor Malfoy suggested, and several nodded. "I would agree." Teddy blinked, and he wasn't the only one who was confused now. 

"Maybe it would interest you to know that Harry Potter is known for using expelliarmus as his signature spell," he said. Teddy hadn't known that at all, "maybe one of you can guess why at the end of class. Let's begin," he said. 

He was quickly becoming his favorite teacher; he was efficient and precise in explanation. He let them have time to figure out what they have to do but helped if they asked. Also, Teddy found he gave out just as many points to Gryffindor as Ravenclaw. He was very fair despite being the Slytherin House Head. 

"I got it," a girl, Mariet Pleasure, who was having trouble with it all class, finally did it and had even caught Jackie Maltas's wand. "Professor, I did it," she said beaming.

"Excellent form, Ms. Pleasure. Ten points for Gryffindor," he gave her a gentle smile. Rare as the last, but it made her even happier.

They all circled a couple of minutes before the end of class, "you all did wonderfully today even if some of you may feel disappointed. You will get it even if it takes a while," Professor Malfoy said. 

The Gryffindor boy from earlier who doubted the use of the spell was raising his hand. Teddy now knew his name was Mavis. Professor Malfoy called on him, "I think I know why expelliarmus was so useful for Mr. Potter now," Mavis said.

"Go on," the Professor signaled. 

"You don't hurt anyone with this spell, and I think Mr. Potter maybe prefers not to hurt anyone," Mavis said. 

That earned him one of the smiles that seemed reserved as congratulations. "I think you may be right, but now you understand why our class is called defense. Excellent work," he said. He didn't hand out points, but judging by Mavis's grin, he felt rewarded anyway.

xxx

Dear Harry,

I don't know what Uncle Ron was talking about when he said that Professor Malfoy was cold. He's the best teacher here! Everyone loves him a lot, and so do I. Today, he taught us the disarming charm. Is it true that you're known for it? Anyway, he's not mean to Gryffindor at all even though he's Head of Slytherin. I've met a couple of Slytherin students year; they're kind enough. 

I'll write again soon,

Teddy Lupin.

xxx

"I can't believe it," Ron said, "everyone loves Malfoy?" he asked.

"Well, we haven't spoken in so many years. He could have changed," Harry said.

"I suppose. well, I guess we don't need to worry about Malfoy being Snape 2.0, do we?" Ron mentioned. "Always thought be a sassy little twat forever."

"Guess not," Harry said, then focused, beaming, as James toddled towards him with a teddy bear as big as him.

xxx

"You seem in a good mood, Draco. Did something happen?" Neville Longbottom asked, making Draco pause in buttering a biscuit.

"Do I?" Draco asked. He'd thought he'd kept a reasonably neutral expression. He touched his cheek. Ernie Macmillian, who taught History of Magic now after Binns decided to retire, grinned at him before jumping into the conversation.

"You may fool your students, Professor, but not us. We can see your happy with those eyes, and you've got a skip in your step," he pointed out. 

Draco somewhat failed this time in trying to conceal his happiness because his cheeks flushed a pale pink. "If you must know, my wife is pregnant," he said. 

"Wow, congrats," Longbottom said.

"Yeah, that's great. You must be excited," Macmillian agreed. 

He breathed then released, "yes, I am. A little nervous too but mostly happy," he said. 

"Oh, I was nervous too before Alice, my daughter, was born too. I still am, to be honest," Longbottom said. He nodded to Macmillian as he got up from the table and headed out, off to his chambers, maybe.

"I know that Alice won't have nearly as hard a time as Harry's son may have, but I know some people might have expectations."

"At least they are good expectations," Draco said, and Longbottom looked to him. Draco hesitated. He'd been teaching almost a year and a half now but hadn't offered much conversation. 

In his defense, he was still navigating how to be a teacher at first. Muggle University had only taught him so much, and many students there were oddly attracted to his standoffish behavior. It was freeing to be in the muggle world, a place he'd thought was supposed to awful and like lying with pigs. 

It wasn't, obviously, and he'd considered staying in it and walking away from the wizarding world. But it left a bad taste, and he wanted to prove to himself, he wouldn't be a coward. "My reputation isn't good, Longbottom, don't look so surprised that I think of it." 

"Still with the last names, huh?" he asked. 

"Habit," Draco shrugged, "sorry, Neville," he said.

"You know a lot of people like to pretend they never made any mistakes when they were on the right side, I guess, but it's all bullshit," Neville mentioned.

"Language," Draco said and covered his mouth, he was so used to speaking that way to his students. Ernie chuckled. 

"You were a pretty vicious little brat growing up, not going to lie about that. But I'm pretty sure all kids are vicious monsters some of the time as we all have noticed," Neville said. 

"Oh, have we noticed," Ernie agreed.

"You're kind, though, now, so what happened to bring it out has changed what we think. Your students adore you so reputation, good or bad, won't matter so long as we remember who's on our side," Neville said. 

"Thanks, Neville, I'll try to remember that," Draco said. "They adore me?" he asked.

"Yes, they do. I overhear conversations about how Professor Malfoy is their favorite teacher," Neville said, and Draco flushed.

"No, they don't, stop exaggerating," Draco said. 

"I'm not; it's what they say," Neville laughed, and Draco gave him a shrewd stare "do you want me to use veritaserum? I swear."

Draco let himself smile, well if Neville was telling even a little bit of truth, he was flattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS SHORT STORY OF Draco after the war.
> 
> Draco receives his punishment of his wand being taken away, not snapped, for a year of probation after the war. With his home having too many terrible memories and people being hostile wherever he went, he knew he had to getaway. He meets Astoria during a funeral and they talk, Astoria says she's going to a muggle college.
> 
> Draco is horrified at first and asks why Astoria replies that she wants to form her own opinions after knowing about anything. She asks if Draco wants to come and oddly he agrees. He goes to a muggle college and finds that in a muggle apartment after suffering through learning about coffee pots, stoves, oven, fridge, and microwaves that it's not so bad without a wand.
> 
> Also, that muggles are normal and well, like wizards without magic. Draco buckles down then and he works on speed learning all the subjects totally unfamiliar to him for his classes.
> 
> They graduate together. For a moment, Draco stares at his wand wondering if he should just throw it away and walk. Walk away from the Wizarding world where he was just Draco and his name meant nothing. But it also felt like cheating and he knew he missed Diagon Alley and Quidditch and Jumping Chocolate Frogs. He loved magic even with its price.


	2. Victoire Weasley

Victoire didn’t do anything wrong. She had nothing to apologize for. Genie was an annoying bint that had been poking fun at Victoire for years. So Victoire let her have it, the truth. Her hair was frizzy, her acne resembled a spotted octopus, and she was just plain ugly.

She just maybe shouldn’t have done it in the middle of Professor Malfoy’s classroom. At the ripe age of 13 years old, she might be dead by the time this was over. “Ms. Weasley, take a seat.” She sat down, watching as the Professor poured a cup of tea and handed it to her. 

“Sugar?” he asked calmly and she shook her head.

“No sir,” she replied, taking the tea. She sipped it once while he looked at her thoughtfully. She waited then, setting the tea down. She waited for her punishment, she’d defend herself. Genie deserved what she got. The silence was getting to her “Professor,” she said. 

His silver eyes flicked up from his tea “yes?”

“Aren’t you going to give me a punishment?” she asked. 

“We don’t give punishments on personal matters between students. I could, however, punish for class disruption if you prefer?” he asked. 

“Er, no,” she said.

“Very well,” he said. More silence. 

“Then, then why am I here?” she asked, her heart pounded near out of her chest.

“Now that’s a question I would like you to answer. Why are you here?” he asked. She’d never been on the receiving end of Professor Malfoy’s private chats but she’d seen others leave in a daze. 

Now she knew why. “Because of what happened in class today,” she said. “I thought I’d be punished” she admitted. She said, her back ramrod straight. 

“Do you think what you said was worthy of punishment?” he asked. 

She looked away “Genie’s been on my back since the first year. She makes fun of me all the time and she never gets in trouble for it,” she said.

“I see. Well, let me just excuse all of your actions because of what someone else did,” he said. Her hands formed first, his tongue was sharp. She stood up.

“Well, she deserved it. Always picking on me.”

“Sit down Ms. Weasley,” he said and she sat down hard on the chair. Fuming. “Are you aware of the muggle expression, an eye for an eye makes the world blind?” he asked. She shook her head.

“Well, there are a lot of expressions that mean the same thing. I’m sure you’re well informed from your history lessons about the war which made your family famous” he said. 

And you, she thought but did not say. She nodded “well the attitudes after the war were not recorded as history is written for the victors. Many do and still want to get even with people involved in that war on the wrong side. People have died for revenge because ‘they deserved it.”

Heat flushed high on her cheeks and her stomach twisted with guilt. She stares down at her feet. “Look up, Ms. Weasley. You must face your choices.”

She looked up, her eyes watering and her breath hitched. Tear down her cheeks “I’ve never said anything so awful to someone, Professor. I’m sorry,” she cried. 

Professor smiled at her softly “it’s alright, we’ve all made mistakes. It’s part of being human,” he said handing a tissue. She took it wiping her eyes. “Now, be stronger for it,” he said. 

She sniffed and breathed in “what should I do?” 

“Do the right thing,” he said and she made a face. “What?”

“Uncle Harry always says that when any of us are in trouble.”

He blinked then chuckled, she brightened a little, she liked the sound of his laugh. He never laughed in class. “Then do your version of the right thing,” he said. 

She nodded “I think I know what I need to do, thank you, Professor Malfoy,” she said, standing. He stood as well and strode to open the door for her. 

“Good luck, Ms. Weasley,” he said. 

XXX

Draco smiled at Victoire Weasley, no doubt she was going to be just fine. He held open the door for her. 

“Good luck, Ms. Weasley,” he told her. 

“Thank you, Professor,” she said, his eyes widened when she hugged him. “Sorry, I know we’re not supposed to,” she said. 

“Just this once, I can allow it,” he said patting her head. She beamed as she stepped away then walked down the hallway. Her strawberry blonde flurried behind her. 

“Those Weasleys” he mentioned then turned to lock up his office. He strode in the opposite direction in search of the kitchens, maybe he’d have a bit of dessert. 

XXX

Victoire sat in the Ravenclaw common room on the couch. She looked over occasionally at Genie. She had apologized weeks ago and in return, Genie had apologized for making fun of her.

Without Genie being so pestering, Victoire noticed some things she hadn’t. For one, Genie had excellent fashion sense. Her earrings would always coordinate with her necklaces. 

She never had lint on her clothes and her ties, socks, and others were crisp. On a closer look, if Genie’s long, dark hair were a little more hydrated and her face clearer, she’d be quite pretty. 

Victoire had felt the words that Genie and she had exchanged were very truthful. Genie admitted she was jealous of how beautiful Victoire was. 

She knew she ought to be more modest but her mother was part Veela and she was. Of course, she was beautiful. It was like stating her hair color or eyes.  
They avoided each other or rather they didn’t talk since then. 

“Face your choices.”

Victoire hesitated then stood up and walked to the table. She held her books to her chest. Genie looked up “um, I was wondering if you…” she wasn’t sure if she would be offending her. 

“If I?” she asked. 

“I have hair masks in my toiletries bag. It keeps my hair so smooth, would you like to try it with me?” she asked. 

Genie blinked at her “I don’t think a hair mask will fix my face,” she said. 

Victoire frowned “there’s nothing wrong with your face. You’re pretty, you’ve just got acne but so does half the school. Hormones,” she shrugged.

“You haven’t,” Genie said. 

“I’m part Veela,” Victoire said “I’m not all wizard so a combination of genetics. I am prone to pimples though. Fine, it was a stupid idea anyway,” she said. 

“Okay,” Genie said and Victoire turned around. 

“Really?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Genie said.

XXX

“Victoire!” she groaned flipping over. “V! Get up, I gotta show you something.”

She opens her eyes, blearily to find Genie excitedly shaking her, still in her pajamas. “Whazzup?” she asked, she sat up. 

“Look! My face” Victoire blinked a few more to get the sleep out. She looked at Genie, her skin was perfectly smooth. Not a raised bump in sight.

Her cheeks were a bit red with a few red marks here and there. However it was smooth, Victoire smiled at her “the new stuff did the trick then?” she asked. 

“Yeah, okay I’m gonna put on moisturizer now,” she said. 

“You didn’t put on moisturizer?” Victoire asked, scandalized. 

“I just washed my face,” Genie said. Victoire figured out after months of being friends that she had dry skin. Genie needed something hydrating on her face, always. 

“Can I cut your hair?” Victoire asked getting up, it was Saturday. 

“What?” Genie’s hand flew to her thin but now hydrated locks. 

“I think short would be super cute and you never put it up anyway,” Victoire said.

“Fine,” Genie said and Victoire tilted her head “stop giving me that look, you’re always right when it comes to this stuff.”

Victoire beamed and took out her wand, she cut Genie hair carefully into a bob. With her hair so short, it curled up around her ears. “You’re so pretty, go me,” she said. 

Genie turned around to look into the mirror and gaped “that’s not me” she said. “You changed my face structure,” she said. 

“Yeah, hair length does that. And now you’re a complete knockout,” she said. Genie stood up and hugged her “what’s this for?” she laughed. 

“For being nice to me even after I was so mean to you” she said. “And making me pretty.”

“You were always pretty, Genie,” Victoire said returning the hug. “Uh, no offense but it’s kind of weird to be hugging you without your bra on.”

“Ugh, we were having a moment. Why did you ruin it?” Genie asked, pulling away. 

“My bad,” Victoire said laughing “now let’s get dressed, I’m hungry. I’m gonna eat like 10 croissants for breakfast.”

“Your metabolism is insane and I hate you,” Genie said. 

“Boohoo” Victoire deadpanned. 

XXX

“It looks like Victoire is getting along with Ms. Genie Everette pretty well now,” Neville commented to him. 

“I am uninterested in gossip between students,” Draco commented. Although he did glance to the Ravenclaw table to Ms. Everette and Ms. Weasley sitting together with other girls in the house.

“Are you kidding? You listened last week. It’s the best part of this job besides the plants,” Neville said. Draco’s lips tugged into a smile. “Oh, you are kidding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do eventually and at my own pace try my hand at each of the children in the next-gen. Although this is the older ones currently I won't necessarily go in order. Just when I get an idea of whom to do a chapter on I'll do it. The focus on this is more about Victoire and how Draco's advice based on his experience can help her grow.


	3. James Sirius Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief mentions of abuse, not explicit however and resolved.

The kind of magic done in the great hall was something Draco had never seen before. Left and right, students were sprouting flowers from their heads. They popped up like daisies, petunias, lilies, begonias, and others. 

No one was exempt because even the teachers were exempt from the sudden floral pandemic. “Draco, look,” Neville cackled showing him a mirror he’d conjured up. 

On Draco’s head were several red roses like a crown, Draco flushed “who on earth pulled this off?” he asked. Looking around then spotted Fred Weasley who looked just as bewildered. An angel’s trumpet flower hung down in front of him like an odd angler fish. 

The flowers were resilient as well, if one picked them off they would only grow back. Most of the students laughed and smiled as each of their friends sprouted flowers. 

“What on earth?” Headmistress McGonagall said, calla lilies around her head. The green leaves hanging in such a way that she resembled a Roman goddess. 

“My galleons are on James Potter,” Ernie Macmillian mentioned.

They all scanned the crowd to find the dark burgundy haired third year. James was grinning, he sprouted two birds of paradise on each side near his ears. They resembled horns “JAMES POTTER,” McGonagall called out and James turned. 

“YES, PROFESSOR?!” he called out across the great hall. It would have quieted the room had the students not still been rolling with laughter. 

“COME HERE,” she called out and he stood up still beaming to stand in front of the professors. “Mr. Potter, did you happen to have anything to do with this?” she asked. 

“Yes Professor but not to worry, it’ll wear off by the afternoon,” he said.

The Headmistress placed a hand on her forehead “as disruptive as this entire thing has been, I can’t find a single rule you’ve broken,” she said. 

“I know, I checked Professor,” James replied, his eyes were wide and cheerful. Draco could not even begin to remember where he could have gotten eyes like his. They were much larger than his father or his mothers. Almond-shaped and tilted slightly downward, he looked innocent. 

“What on earth possessed the action?” she asked, trying to remain serious. 

“I thought since everyone’s so stressed about testing, I’d lighten the mood,” James replied, rocking back on his heels. His eyes and his earnest tone had won her over. Her shoulders relaxed and her gaze softened. 

“I see, well then I suppose you’ve succeeded. The effects are over tonight?” she asked. 

“Yes, Headmistress,” James replied. 

“Then you may go,” she sighed. 

“Wait a moment,” Neville said, “that was wonderful herbology, how on earth did you manage it?”

“A combination of seeds and transfiguration but they say a wizard never gives away his tricks,” James said putting a finger on his lips. 

Draco huffed a laugh at everyone’s dumbfounded expression. James turned to him and Draco lost it, he couldn’t help but laugh. He’d said this expression to his students once or twice during his classes. “Well done, James,” he told him. 

“Thank you, Professor,” James said with a smirk then turned around. 

Xxx

James Potter was so talented and excelled where creativity was involved. Draco had visibly seen a difference with the mixing of houses when he’d arrived. James could be seen walking with Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws along with his own house. 

The colors mixed more than ever before and Draco couldn’t help being relieved. Draco had worked since he got the job to encourage mixing but so much rivalry, especially in regards to Slytherin, was difficult to put to rest. 

Then James arrived and started talking with other Slytherin first years and older students. He was a social butterfly and his charisma couldn’t be quelled. James Potter was not much like his father.

So when Draco arrived at his office to see James Potter against the door with his head as his chest. “Mr. Potter,” he said and James' head jerked up. His brow furrowed at the purple and green bruise around James' right eye. “Come into my office,” Draco and the thirteen-year-old boy scrambled up. 

James sat in the chair, looking down at his knees while Draco checked his drawer for some bruise salve. “It was my fault, I shouldn’t have pestered them so much,” James said. 

“Did you throw the first punch?” Draco asked.   
James shook his head “no, I didn’t hit them,” he said, his voice watery.

“Then it was not your fault and anything you said didn’t give them the right to strike you,” Draco replied slowly then opened the vial “close your eyes, it’s a bruise salve,” 

James did and Draco bent then pat the slave on the bruise. It lightened considerably so he went to sit across from him. James opened his eyes “thank you,” he said looking down again. The boy’s shoulders were hunched and his gaze submissive. 

“Do you want to tell me who did this?” Draco asked. 

“No,” he replied. 

“I see,” Draco said then brewed some tea calmly. Inwardly, he felt a little panicked considering he’d never seen the usually cheerful boy like this. Should he report it to his parents? He didn’t want a visit from Harry Potter or his wife.

“They’ve hit me before,” James said “but they apologize after, but it’s probably four times now. I don’t know what to do,” he said. 

Draco frowned “I don’t think you should associate with this person anymore,” he said.

James didn’t react, he’d probably heard someone else tell him the same. “They apologize though,” he said. 

“There’s a lot of things an apology won’t fix. If their behavior does not change and they repeat their actions, it’s going to happen again. That’s abuse, James,” Draco said. 

James flinched “I just wanted them to like me,” he said. 

Draco sighed, he could understand that but regardless James could be in real danger if this behavior weren’t corrected. “Listen, if people don’t like you then that’s with them and not you. Some people just have their minds set on what they don’t like even if it is misguided.”

“What do I say then? When they come to apologize?” James asked. 

Draco prompted James to sip some tea which he did “tell them the truth, James. People need that to grow, hiding when something makes you sad or angry only causes those feelings to fester.”

James nodded, looking sad. James wouldn’t have been out of place in Hufflepuff, not at all. “I wonder what my dad would say,” he said. He paused, it was hard to imagine what James meant.

“What do you mean?” Draco asked. 

“My dad. He’s always telling me to be kind above all so I do everything I can. But then there are all these stories of what he did when he was my age and I…” James was an amazing kid. 

“I think you should tell him about this happening, James,” Draco said. 

“It’s not that bad, I can handle it,” James replied, ah there was the Potter’s stubbornness. 

“But you might want to talk to them about it.”

“I’m talking with you, Professor,” James smiled hesitantly. 

“Oh, so you are,” he smiled. “James, you can’t control what happens to you or how others decide to treat you. Talk to your father, he’ll know a lot about that.”

James was quiet then nodded.

“And please consider letting me know who was behind your injury. If they don’t correct their behavior now, it won’t work so well for them later,” he said. 

James interacted with so many people, he couldn’t hope to track down a single student. But still, a student who has struck another especially someone as good-natured as James Potter.   
That student could have underlying issues that Madam Finefrey, their school nurse with mind healing practice may be able to help. 

“I’ll think about it, Professor,” James replied.

“Good, feeling better James?” Draco asked him, James nodded. 

“Yes, still dreading that conversation but...”

“You must.” 

“Yeah,” James agreed then he stood up “thanks for listening and the tea.”

“Of course, should anything else happen. Please don’t hesitate to come to me, or any of your professors. We want to help students,” he said. 

James nodded “yes, sir.”

As he walked out the door, Draco sighed. Hogwarts has become incrementally a much brighter place since he was a student. The Headmistress carefully picked encouraging and fun professors for subjects. He was flattered to be included in them. 

She wanted the houses to form traits that could mix with other houses. She encouraged the professors to pair students from other houses when possible. But some of the darkness was still there, the students will do their best. But many of their parents remain the darkest influence on the happiness of their children. 

Draco knew this intimately so when Scorpius was born he tried his best to tell him things that he never got to hear. To give him as much love as possible without spoiling him too much.

It was still in the back of his mind though that no matter how you treat your children, you will leave scars. 

Xxx

The last person Draco ever expected to step into his office was Harry Potter clad in black, doubled breasted aurors robes. Draco stood immediately when he stepped inside. 

Maybe it was the fact that Aurors had never treated him very well. He tended to avoid them whenever possible since being a Malfoy earned him to suspicion. “Don’t look so worried, I’m off duty.”

Draco swallowed then took a breath to calm his reaction “I apologize, the Auror uniform says otherwise, Mr. Potter,” he replied, unconsciously slipping into the usual cold demeanor he wore in public. Never to his students or his family. 

Potter looked at his robes then took off the outer robe leaving black slacks and a white button-up. “It’s cold out and I came straight from work,” he said.   
Draco nodded stiffly then gestured to the seat that most of his students would sit at in his office. “Want some tea?” he asked.

“Love some,” Potter replied taking a seat and Draco sat too moving his wand to brew some tea. “You look about the same from 10 years ago,” Potter commented. 

Draco glanced at him “you haven’t changed much either, save for faint crows feet,” he said. Unsure what else to say. He couldn’t relax in the man’s presence, too much had happened between them. How Potter was doing it was chaulked up to Auror training he assumed. 

“That’s good news I don’t look completely wrinkled yet as much grief as my kids give me,” Potter smiled though as he said giving away he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Draco smiled a little thinking of Scorpius then finally asked: “what made you come here?” 

“Right,” Potter said as he’d forgotten and it was maddeningly like Dumbledore. “James sent me a letter after you spoke with him. He told me about the verbal and physical abuse he’d been dealing with. It’s because of you that I was able to speak with him and he told me who. Their home situation was problematic so I looked into it. That student is being removed from that situation and we’re working with the MSS in finding a better living space and therapy. We're having James do a few sessions with a therapist as well,” Potter explained. 

The MSS, or Magical Social Services, was started by Hermione Granger to prevent abuse of wizards, witches, house-elves, and magical creatures under magical law. 

The department went a long way in ensuring the safety and happiness of students especially muggle-born who may not have the best attitude towards magic. Or purebloods with less than understanding parents. 

“I see, that’s a relief then,” Draco replied. He poured the freshly brewed tea into a cup. Potter put some cream in it and sipped some. “Was that your purpose then? To inform me that Mr. P- I mean James had spoken with you? You could have sent a letter,” he said. 

Potter's face was the picture of neutral but his eyes were lit up with delight. “How will you call on your students when more Weasleys and Potters get to school? You can’t very well call everyone Mr. Weasley or Mr. Potter since there are multiple?” he asked. 

Draco’s brow twitched “I can’t give my students favoritism so I will call them by their last names unless I am in the presence of them in the same class.” God forbid he received more than one Weasley in one class, luckily there were somewhat spaced out in age. 

“I guess that’s true, who would have thought you’d end up as a teacher? And a good one too? I would have thought you’d go into potions,” Potter continued. 

Draco blinked, did Potter just come here to mess around? What was his aim? “I enjoyed potions and did apply for the position as well,” he replied hesitantly. 

The man tilted his head “really? Then how’d you end up teaching defense?”

“A matter of location, my pale complexion would turn woefully ghostly in the dungeon potions classroom,” Draco replied sipping tea. There was a moment where Potter’s expression was wide in disbelief then Draco let his lips quirk.

Potter laughed then “I didn’t know you had a sense of humor, Malfoy.”

It was true that he didn’t typically let on when he was amused often. However, his sense of humor was somehow easily attuned to his students. Especially when he used a deadpanned voice. 

“I’m not that dull,” he replied, did he sound offended? “Astoria and Scorpius are prone to laughter.” They were, it was the main reason he set out to marry Astoria. She was a light in his dark world and Scorpius, despite getting his looks, was a lot like her. 

“Sorry, you just acted so stiffly when I got here,” Potter commented. 

“Are you wondering why?” Draco asked, slightly grumpy and Potter smiled. 

“No, sorry. To be honest, I wanted to know more about Professor Malfoy instead of the Malfoy who was my enemy,” Potter replied. 

Draco nodded “are you satisfied then?” he asked. 

“Well? Can I come to visit again?” Potter asked. 

“No,” Draco immediately replied, he couldn’t take it.

“Aww,” Potter whined.

“Think of your poor son, he’ll be mortified if his father walked around his school randomly,” Draco said. 

“I can fix that, I’m sneaky when I want to be,” Potter replied. 

“No, Potter,” he said in a tone he reserved for scolding his students.

“Fine, I’ll just come to visit Neville and accidentally run into you,” Potter said putting on his coat. Did Potter get so aloof since they’d last seen each other? He’d thought that James was nothing like his father. Well, scratch that, James got everything from his father!

“Bye Malfoy, oh can I call you by your first name?”

“No.”

“Okay, bye Draco!”

“Potter!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews, I'm surprised how many people are wanting more. 
> 
> I wanted to write James next and I've read a few fics of James being treated as just a copy of his grandfather. My idea of James is more sensitive and though he does like jokes and pranks, it's with the intention of making everyone smile. I don't like ones where James is an insensitive jerk because I feel like Harry would have corrected that behavior. A sweet friendly James could be taken advantage of and so I went that route. 
> 
> This chapter was really fun to write and took a few turns I didn't expect it to take. Let me know if anyone wants any specific child to be featured next and maybe it could give me inspiration.
> 
> Review, please!


End file.
